A Drunk Sasuke Leads to Trouble
by kai1fan2
Summary: After receiving a bottle from Sakura with who knows what inside, Sasuke heads off to meet up with Naruto for not so innocent purposes.


Naruto couldn't help but groan. His best friend was late today, and he's rarely late. He himself is usually the late one.

"I never have to wait for him," he whispered under his breath, though his other friend Sakura wasn't there. "I guess there's a first time for everything. Like Sasuke being late." He could just imagine Sasuke's pale ass still in bed. "I bet he forgot or something stupid."

Naruto could hear a faint sound of footsteps behind him. "Finally," he muttered, turning to Sasuke's dark orbs staring at him. "What're you staring at, teme?"

"Nothing, dobe," Sasuke slurred.

Naruto was frozen for a moment. Then spoke barely above a whisper. "Are you…. Drunk?"

"No way," he paused slightly. "In Hell." He did however sway with the light breeze around them.

Naruto's eyes slowly moved down to the sake bottle in his hand. "Oh my Kami, you are."

"Am not," he slurred again.

"You are so totally drunk, Sasuke," Naruto said as more of a laugh.

"Am not," Sasuke tried to say again, but he couldn't say it right. It sounded weird coming out of his mouth.

"Yes, you are. This is hilarious. I should go and tell Sakura. She'd love this." Naruto almost didn't get a chance to finish that statement before Sasuke threw up his hand to the tree behind Naruto, preventing his escape. "What the Hell?" Naruto said, frantically turning his head from side to side.

"Naruto," Sasuke said more as a purr than a slur. "I've been wanting to do something for a long time. Will you let me?"

Naruto shook, thinking about what Sasuke could possibly want with him. Does Sasuke finally want to fuck him into the tree at his back? There was always a slight sexual tension between those two. Sakura was actually the first to notice. Barely above a whisper, Naruto asked, "what are you going to do?"

Sasuke didn't answer right away; his alcohol filled brain couldn't think that fast. When he did answer, he said, "I want to fuck you, and I don't care where."

Naruto leaned forward and pushed against Sasuke. "Let's do it now. I want you."

Sasuke barely had enough time to register what Naruto had said before his pants were off. Whether it was his own hands or Naruto's, Sasuke didn't know, nor did he care. Sasuke saw Naruto reach for his ass, but he swiped his hands away. "No prep. I want you now. I can't take this much longer."

It didn't take much longer before Naruto was completely seated in Sasuke. Neither could make any more words. The only thing Sasuke could say was a morphed version of Naruto's name.

Their bodies were beginning to blend together. No resistance from either end, and this made Sasuke happy on the inside since he was currently enjoying Naruto's cock on the outside. Sasuke didn't understand why it hurt and it was pleasureable at the same time. His asshole was stinging, but not really in a bad way. There was a pleasant tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach that just wouldn't go away. He needed it to go away. He growled out, "harder!"

Naruto gladly obliged. His cock choose this moment to become numb. He felt like he was going to pass out, but he couldn't now. Not now. "Ne, Sasuke." Sasuke looked up at him with glazed over eyes. "You ride me. I don't know how much more I can take."

Not even a second later, Sasuke literally pushed Naruto on the ground. "I like the ground better than the tree."

Naruto had to agree. The ground was definitely better. He lifted his left leg up over Sasuke's waist, giving Sasuke better access to hit the special spot. Sasuke had yet to find it though. Naruto's cock did slip out when he was being pushed to the ground, so Sasuke sat on him and threw his head back. The tingling came back by force. Sasuke set a pace that was so fast Naruto could barely try to keep up with it. It was almost animalistic, the way Sasuke rode Naruto.

He needed the release. Sasuke couldn't stand the pleasure because pain set him off. The fucking was good, but he needed more. And that's when Naruto began scratching him. Mostly the back, but the arms got a little as well. He bent his head, tilted slightly to the right side, giving Naruto full access to his neck, and Naruto took full opportunity. He bit hard, drawing blood. Sasuke screamed a variation of Naruto's name as he came hard, covering Naruto in his semen. He spasmed for a minute until he realized Naruto had yet to come.

Naruto didn't say anything until Sasuke looked him straight in the eye. "So, you like it hard?" Somehow, that fact didn't surprise Naruto in the slightest.

Sasuke gave him a small smirk. "That does sound like me. Now, let me get you off." Sasuke lowered his head to Naruto's swollen cock head, emitting a moan from the blonde. He sucked as hard as his throat would allow, and he could hardly believe his own cock was hard again just by sucking on Naruto's. He had to say so. He raised his head so his breath was right on the head. "Naruto, I'm hard again." Sasuke said this more as a whimper.

Naruto chuckled. "What was in that bottle? An aphrodisiac?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know." He grounded his hips on Naruto's. "I got it from Sakura."

Naruto thought, 'well, that explains everything.' That gave him an idea. "Do you want to keep sucking on my cock or do you want my ass?"

Sasuke let out a loud moan. "Both sound good. It's too bad I can't have both." He shocked them both by forcing his cock in between Naruto's ass cheeks. It shocked Naruto more. Watching Sasuke lose himself was amusing to say the least. The raven rarely let himself crumble this bad, especially since he can hold his liquor. Naruto wondered briefly what Sakura had given his friend.

This thought was only briefly since Sasuke had choosen that exact moment to move.

"Fuck!" Naruto screamed out. Sasuke also said something along those lines. Sasuke bent his neck down far enough for Naruto to grab a hold of it. "More!"

"So hot," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, making him shiver. Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, letting him slip into the white light of the orgasm. Throwing his head back, he came in Naruto's spasming hole. He laid on Naruto for a minute, then slipped out, watching his cum pour out of Naruto's ass. That sight almost made him hard again. He laid on Naruto's side, eyes slipping closed.

Naruto ran his hands through Sasuke's black hair. "Are you good now?"

Sasuke whispered, "I'm sorry," before falling asleep. He didn't hear Naruto say, "but I liked it."

-The Next Morning-

Sasuke woke in an unfamiliar bed with orange pajamas on. The first thought that crossed his mind was 'must be Naruto'. The second thought, 'what the Hell am I doing here?' He looked around the room briefly. Naruto definitely had a lot of scrolls on the floor, he assumed for training purposes. Naruto trained more than he originally thought.

Naruto came into the room, bowl of who knows what kind of ramen in his hands. "Ah, you're awake," he said with a mouthful of ramen.

Sasuke almost face palmed, but he resisted the urge. "Please, don't talk with your mouth full. It's unsanitary."

"Yeah, unsanitary. You didn't seem to mind yesterday."

Sasuke seemed confused. "Wait, what happened yesterday?"

Naruto stared at him with a look of rage. "What happened? The best day of my life, that's what happened. Don't worry. I think Sakura got it on tape."

Sasuke was still confused. What did they do that could be taped? Then it hit him. Could've they have….? No. Sasuke shook his head inwardly at that thought, but Naruto said it was the best day of his life, so it couldn't have been too bad.


End file.
